


Shallow02

by xiaolily96



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-24 00:48:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16170176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaolily96/pseuds/xiaolily96





	Shallow02

Shallow 02  
史蒂芬妮熄灭引擎，车载电台播讲的《东方快车谋杀案》已经快到结尾，突兀的中断把狭窄的空间封闭成死寂。不远处造型奇异的建筑在夜幕下依旧是耀眼的铬银色，旧金山的著名地标像孤岛上的最后一只狮子，霸道地盘踞在海岸边像莫须有的敌人宣誓主权。

喧闹彻夜不眠，灿烂的烟火从海上升起，白色烟尾卷着残余灰烬沉默地坠进深海，新的狂欢接踵而至，直到东方泛白。她穿着肥大的飞行员夹克，牛仔裤脚还被雨后路过的卡车溅满泥点，仅仅只是张望一眼，翻江倒海的恶心就足以令人崩溃。

她的乐园被恶魔彻底夺走。

洋房大门还挂着去年编织的薰衣草花环，干瘪又萎靡。今年的薰衣草格外新鲜馥郁，它们静静地躺在地板上，却再也无人拾起。洁白饱满的乳房被狠命压进细小粗糙的紫色花瓣间，史蒂芬妮对于二十一岁生日唯一的记忆只有满身青紫和腿间粘腻冰冷的体液，混杂着刺眼的鲜红弄脏了身下的绿色枝条。

“我们的关系一直都很好。”现实丢下这条自欺欺人的谎言。

柔软厚实的毛线袜子踩在地毯上，史蒂芬妮尽可能小心地避免制造出响动，紧咬着牙齿横穿客厅，像找到救命稻草一样用尽全身力气抓住楼梯扶手，她甚至已经无法理所当然地吸入这片空间中夹带着毁灭与腐烂的氧气。

“我在你眼里难道是个不在乎女儿晚归的父亲吗？”

“只是……互助会……很晚了，我困了。”女孩的声音开始不自觉地颤抖，她的后背挺直，故作镇静，为一场胜算为零的战斗继续抵抗。托尼了解他的宝贝，再坚硬的外壳哪怕只出现一条细小裂缝，最终的结局只能是土崩瓦解。

“史蒂芬妮，过来。”男人的声音像湖水一般毫无起伏，带着夜晚的倦意，平和且疲惫。养女右脚腕佩戴的金属环却开始放出细密刺痛的电流，随着僵持的时间逐渐加强力度，这绝不是任何善意邀请中该出现的行为。

“乖女孩，坐到我身边来，多久咱们没有好好说过话了？”

言行不一是多数人共有的品质，男人近乎野蛮地将右腿已经完全麻木的养女拉进怀里，扯掉碍事的夹克，亲昵地搂住纤细柔软的腰肢，粗糙的胡渣在颈间来回磨蹭着，光泽顺滑的金发依旧在清浅地月光下散发出莹润的色泽，专属于少女的蜜桃香气无时无刻不在扰乱他的理智。

“托尼……”

“从什么时候开始你已经不再叫我Daddy了，史蒂薇，难道Daddy又惹我的小宝贝儿生气了？”

史蒂芬妮依然无法挪动右腿，她挣扎着推开压在身上的男人，却被耳边呼出的湿热气息刺激到敏感点，腰肢酸软。那双曾经做出无数精巧小玩具的，属于工程师  
师的手伸进胸衣里肆无忌惮地揉捏着，牙齿咬住近乎透明的肌肤，他甚至能感受到女孩深入血液中的颤栗与抗拒。

“请……别这样……”史蒂芬妮捉住胸前的双手想要用力掰开，男人倒也不为难，松开桎梏旁观她挣扎着起身。

“放松点，蜜糖……Daddy会吃了你吗？”托尼温柔地环抱住眼前挺翘饱满的臀瓣，灵活的手指几乎瞬间就解决掉牛仔裤上恼人的金属扣子。他将鼻尖深埋在天然美好的弧度里，洗衣液的味道和史蒂芬妮美妙身体独有的气息总是让人头晕目眩。

柔软的平角内裤堆在腿间，她奋力地挣扎着，抗拒着，双眼又被苦咸的泪水浸满，却根本无法阻止男人将手伸进那片光滑温软的私密之地，捏起如蚌壳般肥厚的阴唇狎玩着，直到整个阴阜间沾满晶莹透亮的淫液。

“宝贝儿，你明明很喜欢我操你。”


End file.
